Baby Bop (battybarney2014's version)
Baby Bop is a minor character in the Backyard Gang video series and a main character in the Barney & Friends television show. She is a bright green triceratops, and also one of Barney's best friends. Creation & Biography According to the co-creator to Barney, Sheryl Leach, Baby Bop was created as a foil character to Barney. Whereas Barney is outgoing but down-to-earth, Baby Bop is very shy but can be ecstatic at times due to her young age. Originally, Baby Bop was two years old, but turned three in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". Baby Bop made her initial debut in Barney in Concert (1991) and she has been on the show ever since then. Her name was given by The Backyard Gang. Personality Baby Bop is like many precocious children her age. She loves to carry her yellow blanket around and is almost never even seen without it, calling it her "blankey". Baby Bop's favorite toy doll is her stuffed teddy bear, something she loves almost as much as her blanket. She is an avid dancer, and has taken many ballet classes to pursue this hobby. Baby Bop's favorite food is macaroni and cheese, but she still likes many other foods such as apples and bananas, popcorn, and even pizza. She loves tea parties, and will try to host them with as many of her friends as she can. One of her favorite animals at the zoo is an elephant. She has an elephant doll named Nelly. Appearance and Design Baby Bop is known for wearing a pink bow in her hair and pink ballet slippers on her feet. Her colors are an inverse of Barney's purple and green color scheme, sporting a green body with purple-pink spots. Baby Bop also has rather large eyelashes, and a tuft of hair beneath her crest. Baby Bop's general appearance has gone through several changes over the years. When she made her debut in "Barney in Concert", she was taller than the kids and about the very same height as Barney. She also used to speak in third-person, rather than first-person. In Season 2, Baby Bop got shorter to better suit her age of two (and later three) years old. In Season 3, Baby Bop was redesigned slightly so that her jaw could move. Her design has remained this way since then. Portrayal Costume Actors *Dao Knight (1991) *Jenny Dempsey (1992-1993) *Jeff Ayers (1993-2008) *Jennifer Romano (1999-2000) *Jennifer Kendall (2004 & 2008) *Lauren Mayeux (2009-2016) Voice Actors *Julie Johnson (1991-2016) *Carol Farabee (1994) *Unknown Stand-in (Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration!) (2015) Facts & Trivia *Her name is based on the words "Boppity-bop" from the song "Mr. Knickerbocker". *Baby Bop's brother, BJ, frequently calls her "sissy". *Riff (Baby Bop's dinosaur cousin) has given her one of his very cool nicknames "Baby Boppity Bop", which were also taken from "Mr. Knickerbocker". Appearances Barney & the Backyard Gang #Barney in Concert (debut) #Rock with Barney (cameo) Barney & Friends #Season 1 #Season 2 #Season 3 #Season 4 #Season 5 #Season 6 #Season 7 #Season 8 #Season 9 #Season 10 #Season 11 #Season 12 #Season 13 #Season 14 #Season 15 Home Videos #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (cameo) #'Barney's Magical Christmas' (cameo) #'Barney's Make-Believe Adventure' (cameo) #Barney Live! in New York City #Imagination Island #Bedtime with Barney #'Barney's Make-Believe School Day' #Barney Safety #Barney's Fun & Games #'Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along' #'Let's Start a Band!' #Let's Show Respect #Once Upon a Time #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #'Barney's Treehouse Fun' #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #It's Time for Counting #Barney in Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise #'Barney's "I Can Do" Show' #Barney's Halloween Party #My Party with Barney #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (cameo) #Sing & Dance with Barney #What a World We Share #Walk Around the Block with Barney #Let's Play School #'Barney's Animal Friends' #'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' #Barney's Night Before Christmas #More Barney Songs #'More Barney Safety ' #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm #'Let's Play Games with Barney' #Barney's Super Singing Circus #'Barney's Patriotic Parade' #'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure ' #Come on Over to Barney's House #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' #'Let's Exercise with Barney' #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes #Let's Go to the Zoo #Barney's Pajama Party #'Happy Easter, Love Barney ' #'Barney's Very Special Day' #Barney's Beach Party #Round and Round We Go #Barney's Christmas Star #Barney Songs from the Park #Read with Me, Dance with Me #Barney's Outdoor Fun! #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! #'Barney's Musical Day' #Happy Mad Silly Sad #'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration' #'Happy St. Patrick's Day Love, Barney' #Movin' and Groovin' #Now I Know My ABCs #Barney's Colorful World #Ready, Set, Play! #Let's Go to the Farm #Just Imagine #Everyone is Special #Best Fairy Tales #The Land of Make-Believe #Barney's Birthday #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Can You Sing That Song? #Top 20 Countdown #Let's Go to the Beach #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Firehouse #Dino-Mite Birthday #'Let's Go to the Police Station' #Celebrating Around the World #'Barney's Imagination Playhouse' #Barney's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Riff! #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #The Best of Barney #Once Upon a Dino-Tale #'Let's Go Back to School ' #Let's Go on Vacation #Barney's Jungle Friends #Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventures #Let's Play Outside #Barney's Furry Friends #A-Counting We Will Go #Barney's Musical Zoo #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Planes, Trains & Cars #Let's Go to the Doctor #Let's Go to the Moon #Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney #'Let's Go to the Circus ' #'Let's Go to the Gym ' #'Let's Go Under the Sea' #'Barney's Camping Adventure' #This is How I Feel #'Let's Go to the Movies' #'Let's Go to the Castle' #Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals #'Let's Go to the Grocery Store ' #'Let's Go to the Museum ' #It's Showtime with Barney! #'Barney's Musical Jukebox' #'Let's Go to the Restaurant ' #'Celebrate the Holidays with Barney' #'Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 ' #'Let's Go to the Post Office' #Sing-Along with Barney #'Dance-Along with Barney' #'Barney's Celebration! ' #'Barney's Clubhouse Fun!' Live Shows #Barney in Concert #Barney Live! in New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Colorful World #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Let's Imagine #Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage #Barney's Space Adventures #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! #Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage See Also *Images of Baby Bop *Baby Bop Through the Years *Alternate Baby Bop Costumes Category:Dinosaurs